No title yet
by Hannah22110
Summary: Cass thrives under the attention she can get when people look at her, so when a blind boy arrives at scchool, she has no idea what to do.
Hey guys ok so I know that this isn't exactly about the If I Had Wings characters but, it was my inspiration so….. Hope u enjoy please R&R

Cass was a slut. Everybody said so, and most of all her. She wore the tightest, lowest cut tops she could get her fake-nailed hands on. She wore a push up bra a size too small, for maximum voluptuousness. And her shorts were so short you could see her but cheeks peaking out. She knew what people said about her and she relished in it, thrived under the spotlight of high school gossip. She lied about her age to older boys so that he would date her for about a week before he realised that she was just a husk, and sexy yes, but husk all the same, of a human being who was incapable of showing any real emotion other than bitchiness, so he dropped her. But she didn't care because she already had her sights set on the next guy. Guys at school knew not to date her, they knew what a trap it was but, without fail, reason would give way to lust and her perfectly rounded buns would cloud their vision enough so that they would date her and the cycle would repeat. Cass loved her life, she was 14 for god's sake! Why couldn't she have fun! By no means is this going to be a long story on how sluts deserved everything that happened to them because they wanted it, asked for it. No this is simply the opening to a love story, because you haven't yet met Jesse.

Cass

First step, no one notices. Second step, people start to look up. Third step, people nudge their friends. Fourth step, more stares. Fifth step disapproving looks. Sixth step, adults look up to what the commotion is about. Seventh step, 'she's still at it' they say. Too right I am. I am wearing my best outfit yet. A tight black pleather skirt that ends just under my butt and a lacy see through top. With no bra. Genious. I delight in the looks I get. Lust, wonder, hate, jealousy, disgust. I hold the stage. I have complete power over my audience. Only one thing puts a dampener on my mood. A boy, new I think, is only just looking up. He had shaggy hair, it was kinda cute. I don't think he sees me. He looks like he has no idea what he is supposed to be goggling at. Well, maybe not complete power then.

Jesse

People around me are moving, rustling. I can feel a faint murmur. I am clearly meant to be looking at something, something astonishing by the sounds of it. But I don't know what it is or where it is or how I am supposed to locate it. Whatever is happening I really, really hope no one notices I can't see it. Shit. Shit Shit Shit. First rule of being blind, always try to point your eyes _at_ something, the wandering gaze thing disconcerts people. Rule two, avoid situations where you need to stay focused on a moving object, Soccer is not a good idea. Rule three, lay low, don't draw attention to your stick. And rule four, never EVER let people know you don't see what they see. I failed rule four. And on my first day too.

My parents had moved me from school to school since I first went blind. It wasn't safe enough, I got bullied, the teachers were discriminating me, and on and on. I never saw any evidenc of these things, but something in their worried, parental nature told I wasn't safe so they moved me. I hated it, so I decided at this school I would make sure, no matter what happened, I would not get moved again. To my parents this would be the perfect fit for me. My plan was easy. Never actually tell people that I'm blind, let them figure it out on their own. Lay low, have one or two friends if I can manage it but make sure that they are well out of the public eye. Get good grades, but not so good that they were mentionable. Altogether be forgotten about. Don't be That Blind Kid. I really, really hoped that no one had noticed I couldn't see what the ruckus was about. I wanted at least a couple of weeks before it was expressly know that I was blind. I had mastered the I'm Actually Looking At Something thing and I wore glasses. Obviously I didn't need them but, if people started to suspect that I was blind then they'd just think oh no he just has really bad eyesight. There wasn't much I could do about the stick other than walk to hallways when it was less crowded so less people could see me. I mean it wasn't perfect but oh well.

Cass

Start of the year assembly. Boring. Yabber yabber, responsibility yabber yabber good grades yabber yabber respect. Utterly dull. So I sit down with my friends and try to look as disruptive as possible. I'm not really listening until the principle calls up the new students. I mean, he was bound to embarrass them and I wanted a laugh. There are about 7 of them. Awkward the lot and shaggy hair guy is among them. He looks as red as a tomato.

"These are the new students this year," he started "I'd like you to make them all feel welcome," Ha! No chance! He talks on a bit further and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be for them. How disappointing. They are all about to leave the stage when someone, shaggy, stumbles on the stairs. The Principle gives a yelp and says softly "Jesus Jesse be careful! Use your stick, we don't want you to get hurt!" Jesse looks mortified. If the principle wasn't so close to the microphone, it wouldn't have been so bad, but he was. He was right next to it. The principle still hasn't realised that the whole school has heard. No one gets it untill the kids tries to step down the steps and stumbles again. So out of his pocket, he pulls a red and white stick with a ball at the end. The kind that blind people use and then we all realise.

Jesse

Stupid. I was a fool to think that this would ever work. A couple of weeks! Bullshit. Because of the bloody principle now everyone knows. I can feel my cheeks burning and I know that everyone is staring. But I have to use the stick. If I fall and break my neck then I'll have to move for sure. So I suffer through. I wade through the blackness and find my seat at the front. This is going to be so much harder than I thought it would be.


End file.
